


daphne, queen of platypuses

by purplebookends



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/F, i really hope you all know that, this is a crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebookends/pseuds/purplebookends
Summary: in which daphne likes platypuses and finds a talking one





	daphne, queen of platypuses

**Author's Note:**

> sidenote: molo is a talking platypus from a norwegian children's show, this is a crackfic and i blame elise for this

It’s no secret, to anyone that knows her, that Daphne absolutely loves and adores platypuses. When she was little, she collected stuffed platypuses, and as a result, now has a collection of them hidden in her basement. The stuffed animals had to go, but Daphne’s love for platypuses still sufficed. 

 

For her birthday, Eliott drew her as one, and Manon as a Yorkshire Terrier, and Daphne loved it so much she cried. She framed it, hung it on her wall, and now everytime Manon stays over, it’s the last thing she sees before she falls asleep in Daphne’s arms. It always makes her laugh. Always makes her hum into Daphne’s ear, sending vibrations through her chest, and teasingly beg her to take it down.  _ Not even for you, mon chéri _ , Daphne usually says.  _ Ouch _ , Manon always responds. 

 

Everyone knows that Daphne loves platypuses. They might think her weird for it - but upon meeting Eliott, they’ve been less bad about it -, but they all know. She’s not sure what it is exactly, but she loves their noses, their auras.  _ But Mom _ , ten year old Daphne would say, upon her mother denying her request to get a pet platypus, _ they’re so cute! _

 

So it really, really shouldn’t surprise anyone the day Daphne announces on Instagram that she now has a pet platypus, who walks proudly on two legs and sometimes talks, named Molo. But people are surprised. Boy, are they surprised. Manon the most. 

 

‘’Daphy,’’ Manon says at the other end of the line, voice  exasperated, ‘’God, I have so many questions. First of all,  _ how? _ ’’ 

 

Well, how is a bit of a difficult story. It just sort of happened. She found him outside her house one day, sleeping in what appeared to be a pile of leaves her mom had collected in front of their entrance. Daphne’s heart had leapt, and then she had leaned down and introduced herself, and to her surprise, Molo had introduced himself back. She’d asked him what he was doing there, and then he had honestly admitted to her that he wasn’t sure. It was cold - it IS November, after all - and Daphne had felt sorry for him, so she brought him inside, cleaned him off and offered him a spot on the floor of her room instead, on top of blankets and pillows she arranged in a fluffy circle

 

‘’It’s a platypus,’’ Manon says when Daphne tells her the story, ‘’it doesn’t talk. And anyways, you just let it sleep in your room? What about your mom?’’

 

Daphne rolls her eyes. ‘’He does talk! He talks a whole lot, in fact. I’m kind of getting a headache from all his talking. But he’s cute. I felt sorry for him, it’s cold out there, and he shouldn’t freeze, should he?’’ Manon mutters a breathy no. Daphne beams. ‘’Exactly! My mom will be fine with it.’’ 

 

Manon sounds sceptical. ‘’Are you sure?’’ 

‘’She’ll have to be,’’ Daphne says, determined. ‘’Molo is staying.’’ 

 

She hears Manon groan, and bites down a grin. ‘’Oh come on Mini, you’ll love him!’’

 

‘’Uh-huh,’’ Manon mumbles. 

 

‘’Just you wait!’’

 

Manon doesn’t sound so convinced. 

 

*

 

Her mom takes the arrival of their new roommate...fine. Well, sort of. First, she yells at Daphne. Look at the mess on the floor, Daphne! This serving bowl is completely ruined! It knocked over my wine rack! But then, when Daphne still doesn’t carry Molo back outside, she takes a different, softer approach. 

 

‘’Daphne,’’ she comes into her room, sits on her bed, looks at her with  _ those  _ eyes, while Daphne sits on the floor, with Molo’s sleeping head in her lap. ‘’You know we can’t have a living platypus in our home, right? This is no place for him to live, it’s a house. A platypus needs to be outside.’’

 

Daphne rolls her eyes. ‘’You’re telling me this like I don’t know. I do mom, I’ve thought about it. There’s space in the garden, no? We never use it, and I could fix up the pond, and he already loves the leaves. I found him in them.’’

 

She looks up at her mom when she mentions the garden - the one she used to love so much, the one she kept up with, until her father left -, but looks down at Molo again when she talks about the leaves. 

 

Her mom’s brown eyes soften, the creases around her eyes probably following suit. ‘’But Daphy,’’ she says, and Daphne itches to protest because God mom, don’t call me that, but listens anyways. ‘’It’s a platypus. In my, in our, house.’’ 

 

‘’Look,’’ Daphne says, ‘’I’m sorry about the wine rack, okay? It won’t happen again, just let him stay. Please?’’ She poses with her best, her brightest, most adorable deer eyes. Not that she has much faith it will work, because her mother has the same ones, and knows exactly when they work best. She supposes this isn’t one of those times. 

 

But she tries anyways. She can’t give up. Not on Molo. The same way she couldn’t bring herself to give up on Manon last year, when Lucas had the courage to walk around the school, proudly hand-in-hand with Eliott, and Daphne couldn’t get the thought out of her head. It plagued her for weeks, months, until she finally couldn’t take it anymore. Until her feelings over spilled and she found herself sitting on Manon’s couch, spilling her heart out and asking, through rambly sobs, if she could kiss her. And Manon had answered, through a laughing sob, that yes, yes she could. 

 

It’s the same feeling. She loves Manon. And she loves Molo too. Obviously in a very different way, Manon is her girlfriend, Molo is a companion with whom she’ll live - he’s also a platypus, a voice in her head reminds her -, but still. She couldn’t and wouldn’t give up on Manon, and she can’t, won’t, give up on Molo. 

 

Her mom looks at her, lips pursed, eyes tentative. ‘’Daphne..’’ she says, and Daphne shakes her head. ‘’Mom, please.’’ 

 

A long, silent moment passes. Daphne thinks back to her childhood, to the stuffed platypuses locked away in her basement, to the zoo-trips spent entirely with the platypuses, to all the songs she used to make up about them as a kid. She looks down at Molo, at how peaceful he looks sleeping in her lap, despite how very-not peaceful he is when he’s awake, talking and walking about like he owns the place. 

 

Daphne smiles. He certainly owns Daphne’s heart. 

 

‘’You know what,’’ her mom says, ‘’okay. He can stay.’’

 

Daphne looks up in a rush, a squeal escaping her mouth. ‘’You’re serious?’’ Her mom nods, smiling. ‘’Oh my God, mom! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!’’

 

A grin spreads across her mother’s face then, as Daphne dances in her seat, attempting careful-ness to not wake up her new sleeping pet. To no luck. Because of Daphne’s squealing, Molo stirs awake in her lap, yawning. When he sees Daphne smiling, he grows confused. ‘’What? What’s happening?’’ 

 

He stands up, looking around the room. At Daphne, at her mom - to which he bows -. But instead of answering his question, Daphne just grins. ‘’Welcome home, buddy!’’ 

  
  
  
  



End file.
